OMG Carly and Freddy
by jkr1995
Summary: Find out what happens when carly and Freddy get together hope you like it oneshot


**a/n this is a one shot hope you like**

**disclaimer i dont own anything.**

One day after shool Freddy came over and sam was with her mom. so Freddy and Carly were all alone. They were in the Icarly studio together.

"Hey why couldn't Sam make it?" asked Freddy

"she had to give her mom a foot rub."

"Oh let's get to work."

So while they were working on what they were going to do for the next Icarly when they got closer and closer until Freddy kissed Carly.

"OMG"said Carly then Freddy ran home. Then Carly went over and talked to freddy.

"That OMG wasn't a bad one that was a good omg it just surprised me a little. Have you been praticing?

"Yes on my teddy bear. So does this mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend?

"Oh sure I've liked you for a long time but I never wanted Sam to know.

"Anything for you."

"Just don't let Sam know. Lets go out right now if you can."

"Oh ya lets go get smothies across the street. what is your favorite smothie?" said Carly.

"It is strawberry and yours?"

"I like berry blast."

The Next Day At Lunch

"Hey Sam, where do you want to sit?"

"Right over there", she said as she pointed to a empty table.

"Ok"

Freddy walked up to our table.

"Hey, what are we doing after school today?" asked Freddy.

Our Icarly rehersals.

Both Carly and Sam said "thats great".

The Next Day After School

They all hung out together they were having fun when out of no where Carly says I am dating Freddy.

The Next Day

They are getting ready for Icarly.

"In 5,4,3,2"

"I'm Carly, I'm Sam and this is Icarly."

"We are going to make s'mores,"said Sam.

They lit a candle got, the gram crackers, chocolate,and marshmellows out and started making s'mores. "We just proved that we can make s'mores with a candle"said Carly.

"Did you know more then half the people in this world own a computer,"said Freddy

"No less then that" said Carly. "No I am right more then half."said Freddy. "No" "Yes" "No" "Yes"

"No one cares who is right" said Sam "we are trying couples out who is cutest Sam and Freddy or Carly and Freddy?" said carly.

You can vote now on Icarly .com. We will tell you next time what couple wins.

After There Show "Hey you know I was right."said Carly. "Fine let's look it up on the internet.They went down stairs and Freddy looks it up." "In your face I was so right I win, less than half this world owns computers 49."

"Cut me some slack it was 49, fine I will buy you dinner tonight where do you want to go?"

"Um, The diner on fourth street please. Sure can Spencer drop us off there?"

"Ya, I will ask see you tonight at 5:00pm."

Sam and Freddy left and went home.

"Hey Spencer can you drop Freddy and I off at the diner on fourth street around 5:00?"

"Sure, little sis",said Spencer.

"Thank you."

Carly went up stairs and got ready around 4:45, she came down wearing a nice red sparkly dress with ,dangleing star earings on with, high heals as white as cloulds.

Freddy knocked at there door and Carly got it.

"WOW you look amazing", said Freddy stairing at Carly. "Thank you, you look nice too."

Freddy was wearing black pants, with a polo shirt, and black high tops.

"Hey Spencer are you ready?" yelled Carly.

"Ya coming."

THE DINER ON FOURTH STREET

"So what do you like about this place?"asked Freddy.

"Oh when I was little Spencer,my dad,and I would always come here I have alot of good memoeies."

"So what is your favorite subject in school?"asked Carly.

"Mine is history I have always liked it when I grow up I want to be a history teacher or tech producer. What is your favorite suject and what do you want to do whan you are older?"

I want to be a vet I love animals, but Spencer hates fur. My favorite subject is math I am good at it and it is fun.

later after they ate.

"Oh it's time for me to get picked up see you later."

The Next Week Icarly

"In 5,4,3,2 I'm Carly I'm Sam and this is Icarly."

"The last Icarly there was a vote on witch couple was the cutest and it is Freddy and Sam", said Sam. What me and dog breath ewww.

"Ok going in the song of the month it is "stay my baby" by Miranda Cosgrove. That Miranda girl is very good at singing and her songs are great" said carly.

"Now we are going to get Carly's hair to stick up. 5 minutes later Sam got it to stick up with hair spray."

After the show

Sam and Freddy went home after Icarly.

Carly called Freddy and said...

hope you liked please review


End file.
